


Seventeen Seconds

by PaperAnn



Series: PaperAnn's Kink Bingo 2017 Works [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Prayer, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn
Summary: It was hit and miss when Sam prayed.  He’d narrowed down the topics that Gabriel would actually respond to, and even then it was a crapshoot.  He'd learned there was one subject that always raised the odds in Sam's favor when it came to luring in the archangel.So, okay.  Maybe Samhadcalled Gabriel down once or twice for sex...or more.  But when his brother was out looking for answers at the bottom of a bottle, Sam was just working through his own frustrations—his own lack of control—in a more constructive, less alcoholic way… If you counted letting an angel fuck you into next week a positive, holistic remedy.





	Seventeen Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Facials
> 
> [GlitchedWings](https://idjitsaviors.tumblr.com/) is the best beta in all the land <3
> 
>  **Ann's Notes:** So I've been super behind on posting these babies lately! There's about to be a massive pile-up of updates in the future/through the month of October! While I was doing a good job of alternating pairings, I'm going to be posting as I get edits back instead, and once I'm finished I'll rearrange the series for a better layout. 
> 
> Expect some future rare-pairs, possible back-to-back ships and other general chaos! And lots of updates. Lots and lots of updates :) Love you guys, Ann out!

****To be honest, Sam wasn’t sure why he even bothered.  There was only a five percent chance that Gabriel would answer him when he prayed about an array of things, and even with those odds, Sam still did it!  He’d figured out over time the things that made the archangel tick—what got results and what led to a proverbial door being slammed in his face.  The little things like that.

Sam knew damn well he couldn’t ask for help.  That was one giant X in the column of ways to bring Gabriel to him.  Unless it was a demand in the moment and there was imminent danger, friggin liters of bloodshed, with no way out:  _except_ angelic intervention.

Another useless topic was Sam praying for any type of conversation.  No heart-to-hearts were happening.  God, the archangel was just as bad as Dean when it came to ‘feelings’ and he’d made it known.  He’d done it through annoyance, admonishments and then obvious neglect when Sam tried again.

Still…the thing that worked (about half of the time—which were damn good odds) was when Sam tricked him.

When he swallowed his pride, played a game with the Trickster and… what would you call it?  Sent him a dirty prayer?  Like sexting, with a ‘I pray to the archangel Gabriel’ attached.  It was all sorts of weird.  The thing that sucked was that Sam had to build up the courage to do it, and even then gamble was still fifty-fifty.

Who knew if Gabriel could read between the lines, recognize Sam’s true intentions behind luring him in, or hell—whether he was busy with his day job.  The one where he led poor saps to their death with just desserts (Sam tried to block that whole Loki thing out) or if Gabriel… just wasn’t that into him.    
  
Sam didn’t really believe that, because the times Gabriel did show and he was revved up, interest didn’t even begin to cover his desire.

It was pure white-hot lust staring Sam down, depending on how detailed and obscene the prayer, and it burned hotter relaying on how Sam responded in turn.

Okay.  So yeah, maybe it wasn't a matter of tricking Gabriel.  Maybe Sam _had_ called Gabriel down once or twice for sex...or more.  But it wasn't all the time!  It wasn’t like rules mattered anymore, much less sacrilege at the end of the world when his brother was out looking for answers at the bottom of a bottle!  Sam was working through own frustrations, his lack of control in a more constructive way, a less alcoholic way.    
  
If you counted letting an angel fuck you into next week a positive, holistic remedy.

Sam had his eyes closed, his arms crossed behind his head as he mouthed the unvoiced words he was sending out over angel radio in his head.  He grinned, because if this wasn’t a winner, he didn’t know what was.  He had been saving this one specially for tonight.

After forwarding something downright filthy, he gave himself a pat on the back.  Then, Sam began to count.

He shimmied around on the bed a little, kicked off his shoes and—

Seventeen.

It had been seventeen seconds before there was a spike of energy in the room, until the spot on the bed next to him dipped and a familiar voice perked right up.

“Oh, Sammy.  The moment I was about to pull the trigger.  The lovely grand finale of my latest case, giving a piss-poor excuse for a human what he deserved, and _what_ rings out in my ear?”  The bed rocked, telling Sam that Gabriel was moving closer and he had yet to open his eyes, focusing on the crooning words.  “Your beautiful voice.  Telling me all about that gorgeous body of yours and what was waiting for me.”

“You could’ve finished and then shown up.”  Sam peeked open one eye, and he wished he hadn’t.  Instantly, the sight of Gabriel all-powerful and in full Trickster mode made him weak in the knees.  He was _damn_ lucky he was already laying down.  “Wouldn’t want to make you miss your ultimate punch-line payback.”

“You little shit,” Gabriel growled, grabbing a handful of Sam’s hair which demanded attention.  “How could I keep away?  You know all the right buttons to press.  You’re using me, is what you’re doing.”  His teeth grazed along the column of Sam’s throat, his breath hitching while Gabriel taunted, “Why don’t you follow in big bro’s footsteps, huh?  You could walk into a bar and chicks would be flocking towards you, panties dropping everywhere.  But no,” he sunk in his teeth, Sam shuddering, “You want room service!”

Though breathless, Sam wouldn’t let Gabriel get away with that haughty comment and launched up from the bed, tackling the archangel.  Gabriel smiled in excitement, and when Sam pinned him down he snapped his fingers—clothes vanishing like colored smoke puffing away from their bodies.  Although Sam was exhilarated by the bold move, he wasn’t going to allow for distractions.

Sam used his body weight to his advantage, dropping down against Gabriel and rutting their hips together.  “You’re so full of bullshit,” he chuckled.  “The quickest way to get you down here wouldn’t be with a prayer about how hard my cock is—” Sam emphasized his point as he ground their erections together, moaning at the syncing rhythm.  “No.  You’d be dive-bombing the joint if I even _tried_ to bring a girl back.”

“Oh yeah?  How can you be so sure?” Gabriel asked sarcastically, grabbing Sam’s hips and digging in.  His eyes were gleaming and heavy-lidded, flashing with lust.

Sam stole a single, passionate kiss.  When he pulled away, he felt a gaze on his spit-slick lips, which only prompted him further to say, “I’m calling your bluff.  You’ve told me before while you’ve fucked me that no one can give me what I want besides you.  But, _please_ , since you're so put out…”

To prove a point, Sam fell back to his haunches and waved his arm dramatically, away from Gabriel who was vibrating with hunger.  “You were in the middle of something, weren’t you?  By all means, you go right back to it.  It _is_ unfair of me to order you around, huh?”  His arched eyebrow and those challenging words were a thrown gauntlet, especially when he added, “You know what?  There's a good bar within walking distance.  I can get this taken care of, easy.  Just like you said—”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes dangerously and ordered, “You should know by now that half the crap that comes out of my mouth is horseshit.”  He raked his nails along Sam’s thighs and with a exaggerated lamentation, he said, “Fine, you win.  You’re right, I’d be the first to put that chick in her place, most likely six feet under.  So tell me, Sammy.  How do you want it?  You were so needy, so ready to submit me to me in your prayer.”

His eyes flickered back and forth, watching Gabriel’s movements, “Was gonna see what kinda mood you were in,” Sam admitted as the archangel took his cock in hand and smeared the precum drooling down his length into something more.  Gabriel wrapped his hand around Sam and started stroking his shaft, and Sam wanted to buck up into the fist.  “W-what are you feeling like, Gabriel?”

“Watching you like this makes me feel pretty good,” he snickered, upping the pace as his thumb continually massaged around the head of Sam’s cock.  “Mm, my lovely exhibitionist.  What else could we add to this fun game, now?”

That may have made Sam nervous, but the relief he was getting, the raw sensation and edgy pleasure that was building up low in his belly… Gabriel knew all the right ways to touch him, to rock his damn world—

“Anything you want, Gabriel,” Sam choked out, actually managing to put a sentence together.  Which was a miracle, with the archangel’s blatant desire and his own precum making the hand around his dick glide in the best way—   

He could see Gabriel previously languid position straighten up and come alive with a new energy.  The grin on his face didn’t spell out a single bit of good, but this Trickster guise was the part of Gabriel that Sam had fallen for.  It was never the archangel, it was the bad boy, the clever smartass that Sam was drawn to.

This was Gabriel coming out of his shell (shattering into a million pieces on his way out) and considering Sam.

“You know those words’ll cause nothing but trouble, right, kid?” Gabriel asked, moving so they were both sitting on the bed, Gabriel up on his knees so he had a little bit of height from where Sam had fallen backwards.  “Last chance to take them back,” he whispered and brushed their noses together.

These little moment of intimacy were the ones that Sam _lived_ for.  Prolonging the moment, he reached out and cupped Gabriel’s face to kiss him with a dire intensity, hoping to convey his real reason behind the meeting—or at least pretend that maybe this could be something more.  Within these brief lulls, hell, Gabriel gave him just enough that Sam could fool himself into thinking that there _was_ something behind their rendezvous, behind the passionate touch.  Something he could hold onto and call his own.    
  
Like clockwork, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck to bring them closer.  It really was affectionate in passing, something that wasn’t mentioned in those prayers, something they wouldn't talk about at all.  Which didn’t mean it wasn’t there.

Once the flood gates opened, there was no way to slam them shut them again.  They made out until Sam couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see straight, until they needed to get this moving into something more physical.  The passion was already tangible, from their swollen lips to the throbbing hardness aching between them, begging for release.  If this was just the beginning—

Sam was in for one hell of a night.

He worried Gabriel’s earlobe with his teeth and his voice dropped, undeniably husky when he pronounced, “Anything you want.  It’s yours.  I trust you, Gabriel, so I’m letting you _take_.  However you want.”

A sharp inhale followed.  “Dammit, Sammy!  When the hell did all this change?  Where did you come from?”  The connotation and the timbre sounded like praise, and Gabriel shoved him backwards onto the mattress.  It was than familiar, the feeling of warm, grace-manifested lube that glided between Sam’s cheeks, and the two fingers circling his rim.  Gabriel whispered, “You’re not supposed to trust me.  I’m something you hunt, remember, babe?  Or maybe you like the thrill of this.”

Gabriel loved pushing boundaries, seeing what Sam’s body could handle, and tonight it came in the form of a pair of fingers massaging his hole instead of one.  It had been a while since Gabriel had ‘graced him with his presence’ and Sam held his breath as the archangel twisted past the muscles and slid inside him, right up to his knuckles.  

“Don’t hunt archangels.  Since they're impossible to kill and all,” Sam sneered.  “Y-yeah, _fuck_ , or maybe I just like you—”  He coughed out the breath he’d been holding and cursed, casting a glance over to see Gabriel’s eyes overzealous and wanting.  And it didn’t look like he’d be holding back much longer.

“You are so pliant for me.  Your body wants it just like you do,” Gabriel purred, loosening his hole by moving his fingers while they pumped in and out of Sam.  “Maybe your soul knows my grace by now.  Wouldn’t _that_ be something?”

When Gabriel brushed his sweet spot, Sam’s hand shot down between his legs and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist.  “There, Gabe.  Please!”  He tried to use the archangel like a toy, holding him in place right where he saw stars and ground against the fingers buried inside him—but Gabriel had already moved away.

Even though Gabriel knew precisely where to touch him, that didn’t mean he was giving Sam an easy out; he never did.  Instead, he took in every movement as he watched Sam writhe like the stunning mess he saw in front of him, whimpering at the loss of friction, and then the angel made a decision.

“I’ll show you where, if you want to squirm on it like a little whore.”  That sounded like nothing but trouble, and it made Sam swallow hard as Gabriel grinned and sucked a bruise against his inner thigh.  “But I’ll only show you.  From the inside.”  And he snapped again.

Sam was in shock at the sight.  His hand couldn’t gain traction on Gabriel’s wrist, because _his own_ fingers were coated in the mojo’ed up lube… and he stared at Gabriel with wide eyes.  “You want _me_ to…?”

“Hey,” Gabriel twisted his fingers inside Sam and moved in a scissoring motion, brushing the bundle of nerves once more.  “I’m adding at least one more finger before I fuck you anyway.  Now, do you want me to keep on teasing?  Or do _you_ wanna join in on the fun and touch yourself, right where it counts?”  He wiggled his eyebrows and before Sam knew what was happening, Gabriel had led him between his own legs in his stupor.

Gabriel used his free hand to fold down Sam’s extra digits and leave one beautiful, long finger extended—one that would feel so nice and snug against his own inside Sam’s tight, puckered hole.  He continued watching the battle going on in Sam’s head as he coaxed him closer, and dipped Sam’s fingertip inside, seeing if he’d back out or go for it.

With a nibble to his bottom lip, then an absolute focus on Gabriel, Sam didn’t even look down.  He held his gaze tight to those amber eyes that wanted him more than anyone had wanted him before, and pushed inside himself.

Sam gasped, the stretch was just like when Gabriel fingered him after a long hiatus, except it was he, himself, who’d brought upon the sensation and the pain.  But the archangel’s fingers almost cradled his own from where they were buried deep, curling and doing just what he promised—leading Sam right back to his prostate.

When Sam shivered, Gabriel commended him, “I wish you could see this, Sammy.  Your hole stretched around both of us?  It’s so fucking hot.  How did I get so damn lucky?” and began pumping them again, even though Sam’s finger lingered in place, adding a pleasurable stroke against his sweet spot to take away from any pain.

He moaned out, Gabriel moving around him, continuing his mission to loosen his hole, but now he was tight—so goddamn tight!  But Sam had a secret weapon at his disposal, and he didn’t have to beg and plead with Gabriel to touch him there.  No, he just moaned and writhed against his own finger.

Sam was surprised when Gabriel slid up his torso and tenderly kissed his lips before he downright assaulted his neck.   Now, even more sensations were rushing through Sam.  The pain has stopped, Gabriel was pushing boundaries with his fingers _and_ his teeth, yet Sam was still in this couldn’t-care-less zone.  But the fact was… he was close.  Like, _way_ too close, way too soon.

Fuck!

His eyes opened wide and he pulled his hand away from where he’d been finger-fucking himself with alarm flooding his system, because… _shit_!    
  
But Gabriel—dammit!  Gabriel was still going at it!  In fact, he was rolling one of Sam’s nipples into a hard nub and kissing down his torso.  He glanced up and grinned wickedly.

“Oh, Sammy.  I can feel it.  You’re not gonna wait for me, are you?”  Gabriel dropped down and licked Sam’s cock, which _wasn’t_ what he wanted, because he’d be done for!  “You prayed for me to come down here, friggin milked your prostate, and now you’re gonna blow your load before you even let me fuck you?  Before you even touch me?”

When he put it like that it sounded horrible, and Sam wasn’t merely embarrassed, he was mortified, because he’d never do that to Gabriel.  He didn’t mean to, it wasn’t intentional, and—

Sam sputtered out, “No, no, Gabe, I just…slow down, okay?  Give me a breather, this was too much too quick and you already know how fast you can get me off,” Sam shot the archangel a significant look.  “We’ll be fine, just, oh _fuck_ —!”

Gabriel took Sam’s entire cock in his mouth, the thick head bumping the back of his throat.  He swallowed around it, reducing the hunter to whimpers and protests, but Sam wasn’t sure _what_ he was protesting because he didn’t want this to stop, not for a second—

“G-Gabriel, I-” he was writhing, he was trying not to thrust up as Gabriel bobbed up and down, the suction _magnificent_ and his tongue swirling around the tip.  “I—” Sam tried to say ‘I wanted to cum with you,’ but it never came out.  He tried to think it into existence, hoping the angel could hear it in his head, but everything was so out of control now!

He was bucking into that mind-blowing tight heat, even though he tried his hardest not to.  It just happened that when he was with Gabriel, Sam lost all control.  Maybe that was just another reason he was so attracted to him, so captivated, because of what Gabriel brought out in him.  Sam was allowed to be mouthy, he could be a brat and they’d banter during foreplay.  He could be sexual, be provocative, and Gabriel would praise him, shower him with compliments then put him to work.  It was amazing, it was—

“It’s okay,” Gabriel gasped, pulling off his cock to say, “You can fuck my face, Sammy, but,” he swiped his tongue over the slit, making Sam whine and thrash, “You _promise_ me, you tell me when you’re ready to cum, okay?”

“I will, I promise,” Sam hated how his voice sounded like a sob, but Gabriel had officially wrecked him.

With a shark-like grin, he descended over Sam’s cock again, but this time he wasn’t gripping his thighs.  When he sucked and deep-throated him, Gabriel was holding himself up by the mattress.  Sam realized with a start, that he'd meant it, that he really could move, because Gabriel was braced so flawlessly while he went down on his cock again.

“Jesus, you’re fucking perfect,” Sam had praise of his own, wrapping his fingers in Gabriel’s hair and giving it a good tug.

He knew damn well that the archangel liked it rough.  Hell, they _both_ liked to play rough, and the pace Gabriel had already set on his erection was easy to match.  Holy shit, it felt unbelievable.  The way he continued to suck around Sam like a goddamn vacuum, the hot, sloppy wetness surrounding him, it felt like he was fucking a warm hole.

Except he didn’t close his eyes and fantasize—after all, the fantasy he jerked off to was right in front of him!  Sam didn’t waste a moment committing the sight to memory.  Gabriel was bold, so damn bold, because even with Sam slamming into his mouth, he kept their eyes locked, because that’s where Sam’s were—on him.

Sam was moaning, and cursing and thrusting.  One hand stayed wrapped in Gabriel’s hair while the other ran though it, caressing and almost lovingly.

Sam was still slamming into his mouth, but he took advantage of the fact that Gabriel was too busy to retort.  “I-I mean it.  You’re like all my kinks, and all my turn-on’s, and even the little bit of romancing we can get away with?  I c-couldn’t find anyone better for me.”  He grunted, the pump of his hips sharper and longer, but he had to say, “P-please stick around.  I’ll make it up to you.  And then some.”

His head slammed back into the pillow and he swore under his breath, because he had to tell Gabriel, no matter how much he’d been trying to hold back, “Fuck!  I’m gonna cum!”

Gabriel popped off his cock and teased, “Don’t stop watching now,” and grabbed the base, gliding his hand easily over his cock because of all the saliva.

That caught Sam’s attention and he perked back up, wondering for a second, “Okay?” because they never really finished off with a random hand job.

“I’ve seen it in your prayers before.  Just fleeting moments of your subconscious,” Gabriel’s hand never slowed, Sam riding closer and closer to that edge as the archangel licked off the oozing precum.  “I’m gonna make you cum on my face.”

Sam had to hold back the actual gasp that nearly knocked him over, because, yeah, that _was_ a dream, but something he hadn’t meant for Gabriel to see!  “Holy hell—” he was speechless, his cock was pulsing and he wasn’t going to tear his eyes away for _anything_.  He was rocking in time with Gabriel’s grasp and blurted out, “That wasn’t…I mean I, I’d never _ask you_ to—”

“You don’t have to,” Gabriel grinned lewdly and whispered, “Cum for me, Sammy.”

Just those words, that order that wasn’t even an order, it rushed through his system like an electric current.  Normally, Sam would collapse back when he was pulled under, riding out the wave and letting it consume him.  But now there was something _more_ , something oh-so-much better.  Something Sam couldn’t have imagined in his wildest wet dreams right in front of him that—

“Oh, _God_ ,” Sam shouted out, watching every second of his load blowing over Gabriel’s face.

The archangel’s tongue flickered out and licked the cum that was coating his lips and the thick, white liquid that was dripping and within range.  Sam was transfixed, he couldn’t move.  He was having a hard time breathing, just mesmerized with the way his release looked, spurted and covering Gabriel’s face.

Sam was quaking, and a small piece of him felt like he’d claimed the archangel, in an archaic way.  He couldn’t help but say, “You’re gorgeous like this, Gabriel,” and closed the distance between them.

Gabriel smirked and tilted his chin, “Oh yeah?  You’ve got good aim.  Didn’t get any in my eye.  Just a lot around my mouth, which is right where I want it.  I would’ve sucked you off and swallowed you down anyway.”  Gabriel emphasized the point by dragging his fingers through the mess on his cheek and making sure Sam watched him lapping them clean.

With a haughty grin, he repeated the motion, making a noise of appreciation and asked, “Did I get all of it, Sammy?”

In a daze with a dropped jaw, Sam shook his head and said simply, “You missed some right here—” and unceremoniously ducked in to run his tongue along the length of Gabriel’s throat and jaw bone, from where some had run downward and started to dry.

Tasting himself was odd, but the sharp intake of breath and the forceful, “Oh shit, kid,” was so worth it.

Gabriel was grabbing him, holding him, but wasn’t quite sure what to do with him besides… stare.  “You are always full of surprises.”

From within the angel’s death grip, Sam managed a cocky smile and said, “You’re good now, in case you were wondering.  And I’m pretty sure it’s you who’s full of surprises.  I didn’t even know you knew about that being...something that made me tick.”

He pulled Sam close, whispering in his ear, “Maybe I’m around more than you think I am.  Maybe when I hear my name and I’m not doing anything, I peek in and see what you’re up to.  I’ve seen some very, _very_ nice performances in the shower…”  He brushed his nose along the shell of Sam’s ear and kissed his neck.

This time, it wasn’t rough or bruising, it was sweet and gentle.  So were his hands as they grazed up and down Sam’s arm.  Maybe his touch turned soft because of the information, as a way to counteract Sam’s reaction—because, oh, there was a reaction, indeed.

“The fuck?” Sam turned to him with a fierce glare.  “All the times I pray to you, you hardly ever flutter your ass over here!  But you, what?  Drop in for a private show?  To get into my head?  Why don’t you just show yourself then when you’re not doing anything, since you’re constantly busy when I pray!  What the hell, Gabriel!”

While he didn’t recoil from the archangel’s touch, his words were vexed.

“We can’t always have what we want, Sasquatch.”

Sam blinked with his eyes narrowed, “And what does that mean?”

“Yeah, so I have free time.  If I popped in when I had the chance each time?  We wouldn’t get _this_.  These moments.  Because you’d be bored of me.  It wouldn’t be special; it’d be mundane.  And, yeah, I am usually busy when you call—I was today, but you made your case too…delicious.  I couldn’t refuse.”  He eyed every inch of Sam’s naked body, and the hunter felt like he was on display, which pissed him off further.

But he had to go back to Gabriel’s first excuse.  “Wait a minute.  You’re full of shit!  I’d be happy, fucking over the moon, if you joined me in the damn shower.  Even if it was to make out and nothing else!  I’d never get tired of that.  I _could never_ get tired of you.  Don’t you get it?  I even… I even kind of said it,” Sam’s face fell and he looked at the bed spread.

Gabriel huffed dramatically, but he had to ask, “What did you say?  I had some trouble paying attention with your gigantor cock on route to my stomach via my mouth.”  He awkwardly patted Sam on the back, because he was clearly distraught, or whatever.

“I said…”  Slowly, incrementally slowly, his eyes followed the comforter to Gabriel’s leg, to his waist (stopping briefly to see his erection was now soft) and along the path where Gabriel was marred by Sam’s own touch, his yearning mouth, until he reached concerned eyes.  “I said I couldn’t find anyone better for me.  Than _you_.”  He snorted in annoyance at all of Gabriel’s ‘reasoning’ about his escapes, his stupid absences.  “This idea that I’d get tired of you?  Is a load of crap.  What you’re doing, now that I know you’re doing it and staying away on purpose?  Well.  I guess that means you’re not who I thought you were.  I guess we don’t mean anything, and I have no value in your book.”

“I’ll fix it.”

Gabriel said the words so fast that Sam squinted because he wasn’t sure he’d heard him right.

However, the archangel shrugged.  “When you put it like that, it _is_ kinda shady.  That's not how I meant for it to be taken, like, at fucking all.  I guess I was working under the assumption ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’ or something.  But I guess distance can drive you crazy, too, huh?”  He leaned forward and kissed Sam’s forehead, “Is that okay?  Is that enough to appease the Moose?”

“I…yeah.  I mean, if you really go through with it.”  A smile was slapped on his face and he pulled Gabriel back in for a real kiss.  “Tell me you’ll stay?  So I can show _you_ a good time?”

“Oh, I had a good time.”  Gabriel still had that devilish smile on his face, “You have no idea how I could get off from just watching you being a slutty mess, Sammy.  All for me.”

Sam agreed with eagerness, “Yeah, Gabriel.  All for you.”

“When’s Tweedledum due back?” he asked suspiciously, glance now flitting between the door and Sam at random.

Chewing his bottom lip, Sam had to come clean with, “I got separate motel rooms for us tonight.”

Gabriel raised an interested eyebrow.  “Oh?”

“Yeah…” Sam shifted around and admitted, “I was going to get you here.  No matter what I had to do, what I had to say.  I needed you.  I wanted you.  So I was gonna make it work and I wouldn’t take no for answer.”

“There’s my Sammy!” the archangel chuckled and knocked him over, wrapping him in his arms.  “All right.  I’ll stay.  Just because you said you owe me a round two and, hell, if I don’t want to nail that ass as soon as possible.”  He rolled over and kissed Sam in one of those fleeting romantic moments.

Fleeting, because the next words out of Gabriel's mouth were, “Wanna know what other kinks I found out you have?” with a waggle of eyebrows.

Sam slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned, “Oh, shit.”

“You really are an adventurous, sexual deviant!”  Gabriel continued to tease, nuzzling his neck, “Aren’t you glad you have someone who doesn’t judge and can make everything happen?  And I mean _everything_...” he trailed off suggestively.

Slowly, Sam spread his fingers, making a crack so he could see the archangel who was watching him with utter glee.  “Really?  I mean, you’re into it and you don’t think I’m…weird?”

“Hell no,” Gabriel tore away Sam’s arm and kissed him hard, until he was panting and couldn’t fight back.  “No kinky exploration makes you ‘weird.’  I’m just happy I’m the one included in all these lovely ideas.  And since we’ll be seeing more of each other, we can even have a checklist and mark them off as we go.  I care about you, Sam.  I wanna give you everything you want.”

Sam was shocked, not just by how compliant Gabriel was, but by the endearing words and what’s more—the almost loving way he said it.

“Why?” Sam asked, point blank, because Gabriel had _actually_ said the words: that he cared about Sam.  He'd voiced them in real life and not in Sam's dreams, which Gabriel apparently had access to...fuck.

Gabriel smirked widely and repeated back, “Because I couldn’t find anyone better for me.  Than you.”

“Heh,” Sam lit up and nodded, “You got me there,” and reached out to pull the archangel closer.  “Tonight will be fun.  And I’m glad we ironed things out, Gabriel.”

“You and me both.”  Gabriel nipped and sucked Sam’s bottom lip.  When he let go, before they dove into what they knew would be an all-consuming make-out, he asked Sam, “Lemme know when you’re ready to go again, yeah?  My dick’s been waiting and I know your ass is ready.  So when my little Winchester is, we’ll hop right on that.”

Sam barked out a laugh and asked lightly, “I’ll let you know—but who’s gonna hop on who, exactly?”

He reached around and swatted at Sam’s rear, producing an audible ‘thwack’ that Sam moaned into it.  Gabriel gave him a significant look and reminded, “I know your kinks, babe.  So tonight, after I spank that ass nice and red, I’ll keep you bent over and fuck you just like that.”

“Well, shit,” Sam groaned and ran a hand through his hair.  Gabriel looked concerned.  Except the words that left his mouth were not what the archangel thought ‘may have been taking it too far’—no, it was the opposite.  “Pretty sure I’m ready to go again.  Just hearing you talking about it… yeah.  I’m hard.”

Gabriel was thrilled and plotting at the same time.  While he said, “That’s excellent news!” what he meant was, “Now, how far am I going to push Sam this time?”

Luckily, Gabriel did his best thinking while their bodies were pressed together.  They were already naked, as they’d been from the beginning, so he draped himself over Sam and licked into his mouth.  Yes, he could now confirm that Sam _was_ hard, but he wasn’t pushing right now.  Especially because he had a feeling he’d be doing exactly that very, very soon.

So worshiping Sam’s with his lips and his tongue was the prequel, the calm before the storm, and lulling Sam into a sense of security.  Although none of those things had a damn thing to do with Gabriel prompting them, Sam would pretend in the meantime.  Because, damn, did he love kissing him.  

At least they had established they were two sides of the same coin—that was a huge step forward.  It was like the Fates had a sense of humor and pushed them together in the worst possible way to make them fight for each other to earn the best possible outcome.  It had worked.

Sam moaned into Gabriel’s mouth when the archangel said the words, “So which of your secret pleasures would you like to explore next, kiddo?”

He blinked a few times and with a crooked grin told Gabriel, “Even though you told me not to, I trust you.  Dealer’s choice.”

“Oh, I was hoping you’d say that!”  The Trickster inside him came alive, and Sam knew he was in trouble—but he loved it, he _lived_ for it.  When Gabriel went further to say, “We’re going to need to rearrange the furniture,” Sam knew he was in for it tonight and his body was trembling with excitement.

Daring and cunning was yet another part of Gabriel that Sam adored, and hopefully, he’d make him see his own worth.  See that there was no way he'd ever get sick of him.  It was goddamn insanity!  
  
Pillow talk was always an option if they ever had a break or decided to go to sleep, which wasn’t looking likely from the things Gabriel was snapping up and the way he was angel-moving the space around.  Yeah, sleep wasn’t in the forecast tonight—but Gabriel _was_ , now and much more in the future.  Sam was ecstatic that on top of Gabriel showing up they’d had this talk, that Gabriel had been in his head and had surprised him without Sam even having to say the words to beg for it.    
  
By the scene in front of him and the wicked grin on Gabriel's face, the breath was stolen from Sam's lung.  Fuck yes, they were going to have a hell of a night.


End file.
